


A conversation at camp

by sqbr



Series: Morrigan and Leliana [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fancomic, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Humour, M/M, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana tries to cheer up Morrigan after she's dumped by the Warden.</p><p>This originally had a second chapter of prose, I've since shifted that to a separate fic (see the series information).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A conversation at camp

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/DAO-Leliana-and-Morrigan-162444373)

Panel 1:  
The party sits around the campfire at camp. Zevran and Curon Mahariel are coupley, Morrigan and Leliana watch the fire, Alistair and Oghren chat.

Panel 2:  
Leliana: Morrigan, are you alright?

Morrigan: I am fine.

Panel 3:  
Leliana: I know that you and Curon were close, if you ever need someone to talk to I..

Morrigan: Do not pretend to care, minstrel, I know how much you dislike me.

Leliana: We are not friends, Morrigan, but we women should stick together in these matters, no?

Morrigan: No.

Panel 4:  
Morrigan glowers and Leliana looks thoughtful.

Panel 5:  
Leliana: Wait, I know! Tommorrow morning, I am taking you _shopping_.

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of inspiration for drawing about halfway through and the rest of the picture was like pulling teeth, which is why there is no Sten. He is around somewhere, he just went for a walk or something :)


End file.
